Uzumaki Aki
by reader229
Summary: The story follows Uzumaki Aki, Mito's little sister, who will turn the shinobi world upside down to achieve her goals . SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

''Naruto'':talking

 _'Naruto':thinking_

' **Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 1: The birth of Uzumaki Aki_**

 _My name is Ellie or at least it was until I died._

 _It was around Christmas when I went with my family for vacations._

 _I remember it was snowing at that time._

 _I loved snow._

 _But due to the ice, the road was slippery and we had a traffic accident._

 _The last image I saw was that of a pile snow that had turned crimson_

 _When I woke up I heard someone talking._ Look at her darling.

She is so beautiful.

I bet Mito will be so happy to finally become a big sister" _said a sweet voice._

 _'Where am I? And what does she mean by big sister? Who is Mito? I only have a brother but he died. Wait a minute didn't I die?'_

 _I started panicking and scream._

"Don't worry Aki .Mommy is here'' _she whispered and tried to calm me down._

 _'Mommy? Aki? Oh god! I was born again! But where?_

 _Probably Japan with that name '_

 _When I realised that I have been reborn , I calmed down and I opened eyes._

 _My vision was blurry but I think I saw something red._

"Oh! She stopped crying . She will be a great warrior .After all she is an Uzumaki" _said my new father._ _'_

 _Uzumaki? What the hell? I am in Narutoverse?_ _And before the Second shinobi world probably, as the Uzumaki still exist._

 _Wait didn't she say Mito before?_ _That means I am in the Clan Wars era._ _I hope I won't die again young.' was my last thought before I fell asleep._

"Mommy , why does she always sleep? _" I heard a childish voice ask._

"Because she is only a few days old Mito. You where like that when you were born" _replied my mother._

"Really?" _she asked and started poking me._

 _I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a young girl._

"Look mommy , she woke up. Hi ! My name is Mito.

I am five years old and I am your big sister" _she said with a grin._

 _'She is so cute.Maybe I should try to answer her'_

 _I tried to speak but it sounded really weird.I also gave her my hand._

"Mommy she is understanding me. Hashirama, Tobirama get over here , my sister is a genius _" yelled Mito._

 _'Hashirama?Tobirama?_

 _I knew that the Uzumaki clan was allied to the Senju clan but I didn't think I would meet the first and second hokage so early'_

 _My thoughts were interrupted by a five year old Hashirama, who was doing funny faces._

 _Behind him was a three year old Tobirama who just stared at me._

 _As a 20 year old woman in a baby's body , I didn't find it funny, so I didn't react._

 _Then Mito came and hugged me and I laughed. She was my sister after all._

"Mito-chan , why didn't she laugh with me?

Maybe she doesn't like me _" said Hashirama and went in corner sulking._

 _Little Tobirama followed him and patted him in the back to make him feel better._

 _'This is going to be fun'_ _A year had passed and I could finally talk and walk._

 _My clan thought I was a genius and even the Senju clan head commented that I speak very well for my age._

 _He was really intimidating whenever I looked him._

 _It turns out that my birthday was the same date with my old one,on 5th of October ._

 _So they named me Aki because I was born in autumn._

 _During this year the Senju brothers were coming frequently ._

 _Hashirama changed a little due to the fact that he was a Senju soldier now._

 _Such a cruel world._

 _Sending children to their deaths._

 _I know that even in my original children died as casualties in wars ,more rarely as soldiers but they were not as many as here._

 _So I decided that with my limited knowledge of this era ,I will become a strong warrior ._

 _To survive and help create Konoha._ _Maybe I can convince my father to join Konoha and save the Uzumaki clan._

 _But I have time until I start to act._

 _Afterall this is the beginning of my story._

 ** _A/N : There will be differences from the original plot. There aren't many information about the war clan era so it won't be really accurate .I hope you liked it ._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto ._**

Naruto ": _talking_

 _'Naruto':thinking_

" **Naruto" _:bijuu talking_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _It was Mito's seven birthday._

 _As she was a clan heiress there was a huge feast to honor her._

 _The Senju's were also invited but only few were here._

 _In fact most of them were the clan heads family and some people close to them._

 _Even if the Senju's were close to us , they couldn't all come._

 _There was still the war outside._

 _Uzumaki's weren't usually in danger because we lived secluded ._

 _Only our closest allies knew our locations and they were seals everywhere._

 _Also we were hired for defensive jobs because of our barriers._

"Aki !What are you doing there alone ? Come here to sit with me. _" said Mito._

"But it's your birthday Mito.

You should sit in that fancy chair.

Like a princess _" I said cutely._

 _I don't like to be the center of attention._

 _I like to observe people._

Nonsense.You are my sister and you should be with me

Now come along , to greet the guests" _she said, a little to enthusiastically ._

 _'You probably want to see Hashirama_

 _but I can't say that._

 _I am two , I am not supposed to understand that._

 _Hell even Mito doesn't know yet that she likes Hashirama'_

"Okay, let's go" _I replied._

 _We were greeting a lot of people._

 _It was a little overwhelming ._

 _The Uzumaki 's are really expressive people and really care about family,_

 _so they were a little overexcited about Mito's birthday._

 _Don't get me wrong , I am like them._

 _Or at least I was._

 _I always was a little hothead but my brother always was calm and logical._

 _I try to be a little more level headed now,_

 _so I can protect my new family._

 _After talking with myriad of people ,_

 _we came across the Senju's siblings._

 _'Oh man! Hashirama's hairstyle is so ridiculous._

 _Maybe if I tease him a little about it and say that Mito likes long hair he will change hairstyle'_

Hi Hashi, Tobi!How are you _I asked excitedly ._

"Stop calling me like that !

My name is Tobirama,not that ridiculous nickname " _yelled a frustrated Tobirama._

 _It is really fun to make the cool_

 _and silent Tobirama to be angry ._

"Hi there Aki! We are fine.

By the way ignore Tobirama ,I really like your nickname.

I mean friends call each other nicknames. It also means that you like me" _beamed happily Hashirama._

 _Ever since Hashirama saw that I really liked Mito and was silent with him,_

 _he tried to make me to treat him like Mito._

 _Afterall Mito always bragged how her sister worshiped her and Hashirama having the stoic Tobirama as a brother ,_

 _he felt a little left out._

"Of course I like you both.

But Tobi has a better hairstyle.

Why are your hair like that?

Did you do something bad and this is your punishment?Public humiliation?"

 _I asked innocently ._

 _Mito was laughing loudly,_

 _Tobirama was amused and tried really hard not to laugh and Hashirama looked gloom._

You really wound me Aki!I like my hair" _said Hashirama._

"Really you chose that?I am really sorry Tobi that you have to put up with this mentally deranged person " _I said jokingly_

What does that mean? _yelled a confused Hashirama._

"Nothing your limited vocabulary can comprehend " _I answered._

Geniuses are so unfair.She is worse than Tobirama!" _muttered Tobirama._

Now you are done sulking can we go play?" _I said._

 _I didn't want to bicker any more._

 _Afterall it was my sister's birthday and I wanted her to have fun._

 _Sister? It's really funny that I consider a fictional woman, that I know only two years, my real sister._

 _I would probably would die and kill for her,_ _for my family, even if it is against my moral._

 _The only ones that I love more than my new family_ _and I will always love them more is my real family._

 _One of the reasons why I want to become a warrior , it's because I can go outside of the clan ._

 _I still hope , that maybe with me ,_

 _my real family was also born here._

I _will search for them_ _a_ _nd if they are here_

 _I will find them ._

 _Afterall my appearance_ _is the same except my red hair._

 _So if there is tiny hope to reunite with them ,i will do everything for it._

 _After all I am an Uzumaki._

 _And Uzumaki's are really stubborn ._

 ** _A/N : Next chapter I will begin her training in seals and maybe her first time in_ battlefield _( with a little timeskip of course)._**

 ** _Someone asked me if she is a little advanced for her age._**

 ** _I think that chakra helps in development and as an Uzumaki she has plenty,_**

 ** _add the fact that she has the mentality of 19 year_ old, _she is supposed to be better than a genius._**

 ** _I mean she already know to do some things she just need to adjust._**

 ** _And Kakashi was 5 when he became a gennin so she isn't that weird._**

 ** _Thanks for reading_ _and please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

'Naruto':talking

 _'Naruto':thinking_

 **'Naruto':bijuu talking**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _Today was finally the day that I will start my training in seals._

 _I am 4 year olds and the clan needs soldiers to defend our home._

 _They need sealmasters so it' s logical that anyone that can become one, will start training._

 _The previous year I practiced calligraphy and learned the theory._

 _It was time to put it in action._

Aki-sama, I want you to write a simple storage seal. Start with composing the matrix " _said Shiba, my instructor._

 _Carefully applying the laws of physic that I knew I started composing the seal._

 _Shiba looked at it and frowned "_

Aki- sama, the last index is wrong. You should be more careful"

' _It's wrong? But I was sure that it is correct? Maybe the laws in this world are different! I should try to factor chakra! So if I change this index with one that contains chakra theory I will be fine'_

Good job Aki-sama! Now it's correct! Now please try to write in it" _he instructed_

 _It took me some time to write in it_

 _After all I had some difficulties in writing japanese, let alone in such a small place._

Now put some chakra in it, but slowly " _he said with stern voice._

 _I put some chakra and it began glowing . A poof was heard and the object disappeared._

" Very good! But you took a lot time to write! Please keep practicing " _he said and continued to watch me._

 _It felt really strange to write with a brush Japanese! Even after practising it took to longlong to write in it._

 _If I wanted to become a sealmaster that was unacceptable._

 _' I could try write in English! And instead of a brush, I could use a pen, if it doesn't exist I will make one! I must ask father if it is possible !'_

 _I waited to ask my question after we finished our meal._

" Father can I ask you something? " _I asked him._

Of course Aki-chan! " _he replied._

"Is it possible to write codes instead of Japanese? " _I asked seriously._

"Codes? Theoretically it should be possible. If you believe the codes you are writing is representing something, it should work. We normally write Japanese because we think in Japanese and it is quicker and more convient in battle. If you can't think quickly in your codes you will die" _he said with a very serious face._

" Dad I want to create seals in a code! Could you supervise my training? " _I pleaded._

Of course. But I expect hard work! I don't want you to die because of your codes. I expect you to have a code by the end of the week" _he replied._

Of course daddy. I already have the code " _I answered gleeful._

 _It would easier to write in English, after all I think in English and then try to translate it in Japanese._

 _Father was a really tough instructor but through blood and sweat, I was recognized as a valuable soldier._

 _So now at six years old I am doing missions alongside Uzumaki' s and sometimes Senjus._

 _Today I was tasked to defend Senjus with barriers ,so they can complete their missions._

 _We delivered the goods and as we were returning to our territories, we were attacked by Uchihas._

 _I created a strong barrier that nullified outside attacks._

 _That gave us an advantage but we couldn't attack either because the barrier nullified our attacks._

 _The more skilled in battle went to fight._

 _I created a second barrier that restored slowly chakra. Apparently when you have enough imagination you can create whatever you want in this universe._

 _I should create a barrier that absorbs the enemy's chakra! Well next time'_

 _The Senjus were swapping the members that were fighting with those inside the barrier. After all inside the barrier were allowed only people with similar genetic code with me, Uzumakis and Senjus that were our cousins._

 _I was proud of my work until I saw a mop of black hair at the edge of my barrier._

 _Everybody was focused in the battle so nobody noticed me when I went at the edge of the barrier._

 _I walked closer to the person that bypassed the barrier. He was wearing an armor with the Uchiha symbol._

 _' How did he bypass the barrier? It' s impossible!!! He seems younger than me judging by his size. If I scream for help they will kill him even if he is a kid'_

 _I couldn't see his face because he was facing the other side but I could see he was injured._

 _The barrier was healing him. Quickly I activated a invisibility barrier so the others can't see him._

Hey" _I said touching his shoulder._

 _He turned towards me and I froze._

 _Two onyx eyes widened in recognition "_ Ellie? " _he asked with a shaky voice._

"Damon? " _I asked close to tears._

 _Everything seems to froze around me. I didn't care about anything else except that Damon was in front of me and that I must take him away from here. Away from the Senjus that will kill him._

 _ **A/N: And Damon's appearing!!! I think it is easy to guess his identity after all I left hints.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!!!**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

" Naruto" : talking

 _' Naruto ': thinking_

 **" Naruto " : bijuu talking**

 **" Naruto" : talking in English**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

" **Am I hallucating? Or it is really you?"** _Damon whispered._

" **It is really me. But now it' s not the time for reunions.**

 **We must find a way to hide you or they will kill you"** _I said while trying to think something._

 _The invisibility barrier won't stand for long, after all it is the first time I use it, and the fight will end soon._

 _'Think Ellie! Think!_

 _Our territory is a twenty minute walking distance, the_ _barrier will hold for another five minutes and the fight should be over in two minutes._

 _We can do it!_ _And if not I will defend Damon even if it costs my life'_

 **" Damon you must listen carefully.** **I have put a invisibility barrier that will hold for another five minutes.**

 **When it disables you must hide!** **I will give you a chakra suppressor seal .**

 **I will return in one or two hours.** **Do you understand? "** _I explained._

" I understand. But what if my clan comes to get me? Won't you be in danger? " _he asked a little afraid._

" Don't worry, I have a tracking seal, inside all my seals.

I can find you without a problem.

If I sense other chakra signatures I will hide. " _I said._

" Okay we will talk later" _I said and went to the other Senjus._

" The Uchihas are incapacitated.

We should leave before reinforcements come. We have to prioritize our mission " _I said a little anxious._

" You are right. Create a barrier so they can't follow us. Let's go Senju" _said Hiroto._

 _I created a barrier and as we were leaving I sighed in relief._

 _We were tree hoping and after sometime finally I could see our territory._

 _We stopped for rest and Hiroto spoke"_ Aki thank you for your assistance.

You can come in the Senju compound if you want but if you want to go to the Uzumaki ,we will say your part of the report. "

 _The Uzumaki compound was in the mutual territories of the Senju and Uzumaki._

 _It was placed in a island that only Uzumaki and Senju people could see._

 _You followed a different route ( from the Senju compound) to go there._

"Thank you Hiroto-san. I will rest for a while to replenish my chakra and then I would go.

You can carry on with your mission _" I said._

 _He nodded and after they rested, they left._

 _I also rested for a while and then went towards the place Damon was._

 _For the first time in my life I was glad I was famous for my little adventures in my clan._

 _That will give me extra time._

 _I arrived at the place and scascanned for chakra signatures._

 _When I was absolutely sure there wasn't anyone around I yelled "_ Damon you can come out"

 _Damon came out and hugged me_ I am so glad I found you Elle. I was so scared and confused.

I thought we died and then I was a baby again and there was a war. I don't know what's going on" _he said frantically._

" Well it seems we reincarnated in Naruto" _I answered ._

" Naruto? The anime you watched? I thought it took place in villages and the ninjas were at least 12 years old " _he said confused._

" We are in the Clan war era. Were Uchiha and Senju kill each other. I am from Uzumaki, a sister clan to Senju " _I replied._

"So we are enemies? " _he asked._

" The two of us never. The rest of our clans yes.

But not for ever when Hashirama becomes clan head and Uchiha Madara leads the Uchiha there will be an alliance and the village will be formed. "

" Madara? As in my brother Madara? " _he asked and I suddenly felt cold ._

 _All of Madara' s brothers died before he met Hashirama, except Izuna._

" Damon, can you tell me what's your name now?"

 _Before he could answer a furious Uchiha Madara appeared before me._

"Izuna! You are alive! " _he hugged him, relief was clearly seen in his face._

 _And then he saw me and the relief was turned in to anger and hatred._

" What do you think you are doing Uzumaki? Or should I say Senju scum? Wasn't my one brother enough, you came to take another one? " _he said with so much killing intent that I froze._

 _He took his sword and placed it to my neck._

 _Daring me to move._

 _I couldn't do anything._

 _I could here Damon yelling desperately something but I couldn't hear anything._

 _I was going to die ,right after I found my brother._

 _Why life was so cruel to seperate us again, now that we found each other?_

 _'At least he is safe' was my only consolation._

 _I closed my eyes and waited for my destiny._

 ** _A/ N : And Damon is Ellie' s brother. You probably guessed it. And now he is Izuna!_**

 ** _I hope you like it._**

 ** _See you next time._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto** " Naruto": talking

 _' Naruto' : thinking_ **" Naruto" : bijuu talking**

" **Naruto" : talking in English** ** _Chapter 5_**

 _I waited and nothing happened._ _I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Damon were standing in the place I was before with Shanrigan activated._

 _I blinked_

 _' Did he use the Replacement Jutsu? '_

" Izuna! What are you doing? Have you gone mad? " _yelled Madara._

"I am not going to let you ,kill her Madara" _spat Damon._

" Why are you defending her? Why would you turn your blade against your own brother for an Uzumaki scum? " _said Madara disgusted._

" Because she is my sister dammit! And I as her brother, I am must protect her" _said Damon._

" Your sister? What do you mean? I am your brother ,your flesh and blood" _replied Madara confused._

" What Damon, no Izuna, means is that we are the reincarnation of two siblings and strangely enough we keeped our memory " _I explained._

 _Reincarnation was apparently an accepted concept in this world._ _Hashirama and Madara were the reincarnation of the Sage._ _There were stories and legends about it._

 _Madara lowered his sword._ " Is she telling the truth? "

" Of course. My name was Damon and she was my sister Ellie. She looks exactly the same except for the coloring " _answered Damon._

" It is the Uzumaki genes! And you were brown haired in the previous life!

But if you don't believe our words sense our chakra, you will find a similarity only in relatives" _I replied._

 _He closed his eyes and sensed my chakra._

" You are telling the truth. If you are reincarnations, does that mean youyou died Izuna? " _he frowned._

" We were in an accident. I was 19 years old and Ellie 20 years old. Come to think of it, do you think our parents got reborn too? " _he asked with hope._

" I don't know for sure but if they were reborn, they are in a different family. Judging from our previous characters I was the hot-head and protective one and got reborn as an Uzumaki, you were the stoic one and also protective and got reborn as an Uchiha.

Dad is lazy and smart so he is probably a Nara and mom is the social one, so she is an Yamanaka. We should start searching there for them." _i explained and he nodded._ _At least I hope they are there._

" Now that we established that I am not going to kill Izuna can I see him again without your interference? _" I asked._

" I suppose you can. You are his sister after all and by extension mine" _he sighed._

" I am honored to have you as my older brother Madara. My name here is Aki and I have an older sister Mito " _I said._

 _And I really was._ _It's better having Madara as an ally than an enemy._

" Serves you right! You were always using the age card against me, now you are thethe little sister" _laughed Damon._

" I am Mito's little sister but I am still your big sister. And Madara is your older brother, so you still are the little sibling kiddo " _I ruffled his hair._

" We should return to the compound Izuna. Father will be displeased if we are late" _said Madara._

" Okay. I will see you again Ellie" _he waved._ " Bye Damon and be more careful next time" _I said and began heading towards my compound._

 _When I arrived I was humming ._

" I am back " _I yelled._

 _Mito came and hugged me_ " Are you okay? You are a little late! " _she said worried._

" Sorry Mito but I saw a really beautiful bird in the lake and I forgot the time! " _I smiled._

" A bird, what kind of bird? " _she asked curious._

" It was black and really soft . And when I heard his voice I became really happy" _I_ _said_ .

" I don't think I have ever seen that kind of bird" _she frowned._ " It is a special one! I even named him. His name is Damon " _I laughed._

 _If Damon finds out I called him a bird with soft hair, he will strangle me. Sister or not._

" That's good! Now come inside and tell me about your mission " _she said._

" It was just a simple retrieval mission with little combat" _I pouted._

" Still it is better than sitting here! " _she sighed sadly._

 _Mito as the heiress was forced to stay in the compound to learn how to take care of the clan._

 _She wouldn't be in any dangerous mission until she was old and strong enough._ _She often thinks it is unfair for me to risk my life while she is coddled but it was my decision to fight._

 _I was going to survive and now that I found Damon, I am going to make sure he will outlive me._

 _At least the peace will be more easily obtained with Madara on our side._

 _Tonight for the first time in my second life I fell asleep and dreamed of my old life and instead of feeling sadness, I had a smile on my face._ _After all I gained a second chance to live along with my family._

 _' I wish Mom and Dad got reborn too! Then we will all be together '_


End file.
